Ready to Run
by Gotham Siren
Summary: ROTS AU: What if Anakin hadn't left the Council Chamber upon the showdown with Windu and Palpatine? Instead he had a visitor, who insisted on a different course of action. Anidala.


**Here's another 'what if' story that takes a 360 degree turn when it comes to ROTS. I watched it again for the umpteenth time tonight and had this plot bunny nibbling at my ear. Amongst others, really. But this one decided to go somewhere.**

 **I do not own Star Wars.**

 _ **Ready to Run**_

Feet met with the floor,

One.

Two.

Three times.

With a flesh hand knotted up in his light brown head of hair, Anakin took steadying breaths as he tapped the floor where he sat. The chambers were empty, something he wasn't used to. He was used to standing before scrutinizing glares as the council told him what to do, his Master included. Mace Windu had insisted upon him staying behind as they dealt with the Chancellor. At what cost, though? Here Ani was, practically losing his mind over what was going to happen next. Palpatine's words plagued his mind, reminding him that the Sith were the _only_ ones capable of saving someone from death.

His mind directly went to Padme, as his nightmare played over and over in his mind. Her cries sent shivers down the Jedi's spine. How could he do this to her? Choose the Jedi over his own wife? If he could just reach deep down, Anakin would find the answers that he was searching for. But he was just too afraid to even attempt it. Too afraid of what he might find. What he really wanted to do was bolt out of this room, into his pod and take off to stop Master Windu before it was too late. Maybe, with a little reasoning, a crisis could be averted. Anakin could save Palpatine's life in exchange for helping his save his wife's life…

A frustrated groan ripped through the young man's lips as he rose to his feet once more. He didn't let his hand fall to his side; he gripped his hair even harder, glowering down at the floor.

"You are _better_ than this, Skywalker," he murmured under his breath, venom tainting every word. He was the Chosen One for crying out loud! Anakin reasoned with himself that he could save Padme all on his own. All he had to do was will the Force to do it.

"I'm strong. One of the most powerful Jedi around," the brunet hissed once more, tearing his hand away from his hair. Anakin began to stalk around the chamber room, the last bit of his patience withering away little by little.

He _had_ to do something.

"Ani?"

A familiar voice tore him out of his thoughts. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Anakin should have sensed her coming. He figured that he was too zoned out to pay attention to his surroundings. Spinning around, the Jedi was immediately met with the warm brown eyes of his wife. A warm smile came across his lips as he took in several strides to get to her. Once she was within arm's reach, Anakin immediately took Padme into his arms, pulling her close against him.

They shared a quick kiss, only to have the younger of the two pull back prematurely.

"Are you alright?" Anakin murmured, resting his mechanical hand on the small of her back. Every now and then, he would glide the gloved hand up and down her spine. Soothingly. Lovingly.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Padme replied quietly, closing the small gap between them once more. She had to touch him. Had to know that he was still here with her. "I heard about what was going on. Senator Organa told me everything."

Her words prompted Anakin's mouth to hang agape for a moment, but no words would come. He sighed softly, gathering her up in his arms to keep her as close as possible. "He told me that he knew of a way that I could save you…" Ani pressed a kiss to the side of his wife's head, breathing in her natural scent.

Padme pulled back from the embrace just a little bit, her eyes scanning his. "Who? Who told you that, Anakin?" Her worries were written all over her face, especially with the worry lines starting to form on her forehead.

A sad smile came across Anakin's lips. His gloved hand went to grasp her hair gingerly before he finally spoke, "the Chancellor. He told me about the Sith Lord who was the only one ever known to be able to bring someone back from the brink of death."

Padme went to speak, only to have her husband cut her off.

"I wanted to believe him. A part of me still does. But if such a power does exist… _I_ can do it on my own. I can save you, Padme." He ducked his head to lean his forehead against hers, eyes closing. "I won't lose you."

Senator Amidala's head was spinning out of control. One of her dearest friends turned out to be a Sith Lord, of all things. And now he had tried to use her husband's fear against him? In order to attain his own agenda? Her own eyes closed at the contact of Anakin's forehead resting against hers. Before she knew it, her body became wracked with sobs, ones that she tried with all of her might to quell. Padme's thin arms wrapped around her husband's neck, as if his touch was the only thing that kept her grounded.

Anakin felt her begin to tremble beneath him. He said not a word; he just hooked both of his arms around her waist, never lifting his forehead from hers.

"Come away with me," she finally spoke once more, her quiet voice flooding the room. "We can leave this war behind. We can raise our baby on Naboo—"

"The Council will come looking for me, as will the Senate with you," Anakin reasoned, pulling away now to press a kiss to her lips. "We can't just run away, never to be heard from again." As heavenly as that thought sounded, their place was here. At least until everything was said and done.

"Once the news of our marriage and child come out, we will no longer be able to lead the same lives that we live today. Why fight it any longer?" Truth be told, Padme was afraid. Afraid of what her husband might do if someone were to put more lies into his already scattered head. If they left for Naboo, neither of them would have to worry. They could actually lead normal lives.

"Have faith, my love," the Jedi told his wife, claiming his lips with her own once more. Anakin was never one to back down from a fight. He might have broken the code but that didn't mean he was going to abandon it, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

Padme's thoughts never stopped racing but, for now, she kept them quiet. There was a time and place for everything, after all. Until then, her senator façade would remain in place, as it always had when times were tough. She just hoped that she could keep Anakin grounded enough not to do anything reckless.

o—o—o

The Sith were soon eradicated. Once again, there was peace in the Galaxy. Anakin kept to his word and went with Padme to Naboo for the birth of their twins—which, was a real shocker. They hadn't expected more than one baby to be born. Though they say surprises come in all shapes and sizes.

As was expected, Ani could no longer remain a Jedi. Padme chose to quit the Senate, even though Queen Jamilla told her that she could still have her job if she wished. She denied it because it didn't seem right that her husband couldn't continue on with what he loved to do, but she could. So off the two went to Naboo.

Upon the birth of the twins, their father had been searching the Force for any answers that he could find. Even though he could no longer act alongside the other Jedi, he still continued using his abilities. What he found, however, was nothing to be afraid of. His nightmare was nothing more than a test of faith, or so it would seem. Padme had survived as did their children. What else was there to question?

At the end of the day, when the brunet helped his wife tuck in the kids, he felt proud. These little humans were happy. They were loved and they loved in return. Even Obi-Wan came to visit them on a regular. Luke and Leia were always excited whenever their uncle arrived. To this day, they still tackled the man when he stepped foot into the house.

Even though the two had been ready to run not so long ago, everything worked out. At least for now.

 **Alright so I'm gonna end it there for now. What did y'all think? I know it was short but hey. Just another little glimpse of what could have been.**


End file.
